Dagel SN
by SasuNaru Fanfict
Summary: Humor nyaris lucu antara papa Sasu, mama Naruto, dan dedek Menma. Minat SN mode dagel (humor dlm bhs.jawa) silakan pencet masuk. SasuNaru menma. Rnr.. by: Tias girlist pisan Collab with NoVizH19. M For Ambigu
1. Chapter 1

**Dagel SN**

 **Original story by Tias girlist pisan**

 **Collab with NoVizH19**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru + Menma (2 bulan)**

 **Family, Humor.**

 **Rate M for ambigu**

 **Warning: boyxboy, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **Hanya sebuah percakapan kecil keluarga SasuNaru di malam hari ^^**

 **Summary: humor nyaris lucu antara papa Sasu, mama Naruto, dan dedek Menma. Minat SN mode dagel (humor dlm ) silakan pencet masuk. SasuNaru = menma. Rnr..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam di kediaman Uchiha. Saat semua orang tengah terlelap membuai diri dalam mimpi. Tangisan nyaring khas bayi terdengar mengusik tidur dua orang yang bergelut dalam selimut. Bertaut untuk saling berbagi kehangatan.

" _Teme_ , anakmu menangis, tuh!" si pirang berujar, masih asik bergelut dalam selimut tanpa niat membuka mata.

"Memangnya itu bukan anakmu, _dobe_?'' sosok lain yang masih memeluk tubuhnya menyahuti. Semakin merapatkan pelukan, mengabaikan geraman si pirang yang mulai nerasa risih.

"Aku capek, _teme_ ...," si pirang merajuk, mencoba lolos dari pelukan sosok _raven_ yang ia panggil ' _teme_ '. "aku sudah jadi sapi seharian." lanjutnya setelah berhasil keluar dari pelukan maut sang suami. Tatapan tajam dihunuskan pada sepasang _onyx_ yang juga tengah menatapnya kesal —karena si pirang yang melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Dia rakus kayak bapaknya." tambahnya kemudian.

"Ya, karena saking rakusnya itu, aku jadi tidak kebagian." Sasuke mendengus mengingat jatah ' _minum susu_ 'nya yang berkurang. "Beri susu formula saja, kalau begitu!''

Mata biru Naruto melotot seketika setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, "Dari pada anakku jadi anak sapi, mending aku jadi sapinya." ujarnya kemudian, masih memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Lalu maumu apa?" tatapan tajam Naruto hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Sasuke.. "Tuh, Menma udah keburu tidur lagi." tambahnya.

"Yak, _teme_! Buatkan Menma susunya, sana!'' titah disuarakan si pirang. Selimut ditarik hendak kembali melanjutkan tidur tampannya.

"Jadi, aku yang harus mengambil susunya?" si _raven_ berujar dengan alis terangkat. Hingga kemudian seringai mesum khasnya terbit. "Hei, kenapa juga aku botolin. Aku minum sendiri saja dari tempatnya."

Si pirang beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang mulai terasa panas. Tidak ingin lebih lama dengan si _teme_ dalam mode mesum, sangat berbahaya bagi masa depan bokong _sexy_ nya jika terus berada satu ruangan dengan si _teme_ mesum.

"Huh ... dasar mesum. Aku mau tidur dengan Menma saja." ujarnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu setelah mengambil bayi mungil yang masih terisak dari _box_ bayinya.'

" _Dobe_ , kau marah? Aku mau, kok, jadi sapimu, tapi hanya untukmu.'' si _raven_ berujar ngaur, masih melancarkan rayuan yang tentu saja diabaikan si pirang.

"Cih, dasar Bapak mesum." ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu dengan bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras.

Dan ... begitulah keadaan keluarga kecil SasuNaru dengan bayi mungil hasil buah cinta mereka di tengah malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat..**

 **Mind to review ^^**


	2. Kata Pertama Menma

**Kata pertama Menma**

 **Original story © Tias girlist pisan**

 **Collab with NoVizH19**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru + Menma (11 bulan)**

 **Family**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : boyxboy, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Terlihat entitas pirang yang tengah bercengkerama dengan sosok mungil yang duduk di kursi balita.

''Menma, coba katakan, Ma—ma," entitas pirang berujar, mulutnya komat-kamit tengah mengajari si mungil Menma sang putera. "Ayo, bilang Ma—ma." kata yang sama kembali diulang, demi mengajari putera kecilnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas interaksi dua orang yang paling disayangi. Senyum tipis terukir, sebelum dirinya melanjutkan langkah menuju dapur melewati keduanya.

" _Dobe_ ," Sasuke berseru setelah kembali dari dapur. Menghampiri anggota keluarga kecilnya yang masih melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. "kau belum masak? Aku lapar.'' tambahnya dengan tangan mencubit pipi gembil Menma. Mengaduh pelan saat tangannya ditepis oleh si pirang.

''Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _dobe_?" ujar Naruto dengan mata mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Ingat, sekarang kita punya Menma. Dan dia akan menirumu, _Teme_." tambahnya mengingatkan, tanpa sadar dirinya mengucapkan kata kasar di depan sang anak.

 _Dasar dobe_.

Sasuke merotasi bola matanya bosan, ''Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?''

Dagu dicubit, si pirang menampilkan ekspresi tengah berpikirnya yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. ''Panggil, um ... Mama saja,''

''Ok, Mama.'' ujar Sasuke menampilkan senyum _charming_ -nya

''Iya, Papa." Naruto menyahut, ikut tersenyum ke arah sang suami.

Sadar akan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, keduanya terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan yang menjeda, sebelum rona merah muda dengan kurang ajar menghiasi pipi keduanya.

''Ah, tidak enak," Sasuke memecah hening. "Itu terlalu kaku." lanjutnya

"Ini demi Menma, _te_ —eh, Papa.'' Naruto merutuk, hampir saja dirinya mengucapkan kata tak baik di depan puteranya yang hanya menatap polos tingkah kedua orangtuanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, ''Oh, Baiklah ... Mama~ oh, Mama. Aku ingin makan. Ku lapar sekali~'' Sasuke bernyanyi di akhir kalimat.

Oh, _God._

Rasa lapar sepertinya membuat Sasuke keluar dari karakternya.

''Papa, makannya apa? Mama juru masaknya~ ada kecoak goreng, ada cacing goreng semuanya di goreng.'' dan dengan konyolnya Naruto menyahuti dengan lantunan lagu khas anak kecil.

Keluarga _absurd_.

''Pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku atau ayahku."

Kekonyolan mereka pun berlanjut. Tanpa menyadari adanya balita yang menonton _live_ tayangan tak pantas baginya.

''Pulang saja sana! Dasar laki jablai!''

'' _Dobe_ ... kau jahat sekali." Sasuke merajuk. Dan jika para Uchiha melihatnya, mereka tak akan segan untuk mengutuk Sasuke yang telah mencoreng para leluhurnya.

"Kau yang mulai, teme, pakai acara nyanyi-nyanyi segala.'' Naruto berujar kesal —sedikit malu dengan tingkah suaminya yang merajuk seperti bukan Uchiha saja.

Sadar jika dirinya kelewat _OOC_ , Sasuke berdeham pelan demi mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti sedia kala. ''Kalau kau mau aku berhenti memanggilmu, _dobe_. Kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku, _teme_!''

''Aku tak pernah ingin memanggilmu, teme. Kau yang mulai!''

Naruto dan sifat keras kepalanya.

''Kau yang—''

''Me,"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena suara khas bayi yang tengah berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

Keduanya menoleh, menatap penuh minat sosok mungil yang tengah tertawa kegirangan.

''Ha? Menma mengatakan kata pertamanya." Naruto menatap mata biru yang sama dengannya dengan penuh semangat. "Apa? Dia bilang Ma, dia bilang mama!" ujarnya kegirangan. "Ayo, bilang mama lagi, sayang ... Ma—ma!'' tambahnya, kembali mengajari Menma dengan antusias.

''Me ... me ... ceme'' si kecil berujar _random_ dengan cengiran khas bayinya.

Naruto murka, sadar kata pertama yang dikeluarkan putera pertamanya jauh dari espektasinya.

''TIDAK!" Naruto berseru heboh dan _alay,_ "Kau pengaruh buruk untuk anakku." tatapannya berkilat saat menatap suaminya yang berekspresi dasar. "Dasar _TEME_ BRENGSEK!"

''Ceme blecek.'' si kecil menyahut. Naruto menatap horor putera semata wayangnya, sebelum—

BRUK

Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Dasar _dobe_." ujarnya setelah menutup telinga kecil puteranya. Tak ingin putera semata wayangnya mendengar kemudian meniru.

Well, Sasuke masih tahu cara mendidik sang anak yang baik, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **Mind to review ^^**


End file.
